Ganon's Five Way Revenge
by Prez Presley
Summary: GAnon goes after former gang memebers and Ingo has to stop him.


Ganon's Five-Way Revenge  
  
Note:Some aspects are from other stories, also, don't ask why Ingo is the  
hero and not Link, I wanted to try something different. Who knows? I might  
make a series out of this.  
  
Int/Hyrule Field/night  
  
Ganon is riding his black horse. He's riding down Hyrule field,  
it's raining, he's laughing.  
  
Int/Road to Geruado Valley/night  
  
The Colonel of Hyrule city is at the crime scene. A Geruado women that's  
been poisoned. Her face looks bashed in. Across her stomach in blood  
is written "Ganon." It's raining.  
  
Police-Man #1:  
Man, I've seen some dead bodies, but not  
like that. Look at the brutality.......  
  
Colonel:  
Horrible way to die. Wish Ingo would arrive.  
  
From Behind Ingo comes.  
  
Ingo:  
I've been here for about 10 minuets.  
  
Colonel:  
Blast you Ingo, must you startle me like that?  
  
Ingo:  
Sorry, I was examining the scene. Who was she?  
  
Colonel:  
Leslie Degauss. Former member of the Five-Way  
gang Ganon had made. No question he did this,  
it's his style.  
  
Ingo:  
Cold, brutal murder. One a trademark of one criminal  
in Hyrule. And I found this nearby.  
  
He shows Colonel a poison bottle.  
  
Ingo:  
His fingerprints were everywhere on it. He wants  
us to know who did it.  
  
Colonel:  
Yes, did you hear about the five-way gang?  
  
Ingo:  
Yes I've heard, why weren't they put in prison.  
  
Colonel:  
One of them ratted out on Ganon! Ganon was sent to  
Hyrule's Mental Asylum. To keep it secret who  
did it, we pardoned them all! Now Ganon has  
escaped! He'll kill them all.  
  
Ingo:  
I have a idea where he'll strike next!  
  
Ingo gets on horse and leaves.  
  
Int/Road to death mountain/night  
  
Ingo is riding his horse up the mountain.  
  
Ingo(Thinking):  
Ever since I heard Ganon escaping from Hyrule's  
Insane Asylum for the criminally insane, I've  
been expecting him to show up. To find him  
randomly in Hyrule would be like looking for  
a needle in a haystack, but I have a good idea  
where he'll strike next!  
  
He goes in Goron City when everyone's gone. Except for the janitor.   
A older fat Goron.  
  
Ingo(Thinking):  
Yes he's here! Buster Bronx. Used to do fairly  
well in the Goron leagues. Now he's nothing,  
thanks for some of mistakes he made in his life.  
It's a shame some Gorons turn to the gangster life.  
  
Buster is cleaning the Goron floor.  
  
Buster:  
Oh, howdy Ingo. What bring you here? Just getting the  
floor shiny. This was the only job I could get after  
my prison release 15 years ago.  
  
Ingo:  
Ganon's escaped. I have evidence he might be after you.  
He got Leslie in darkness. I don't want the same thing  
happen to you.  
  
Buster:  
Man, that gives me the chills. What does that have to do   
with me.  
  
Ingo:  
When he was finally nailed, we swore he'd kill you all,  
remember?  
  
Buster:  
Yep, think he'll come after ol' Buster?  
  
Ingo:  
Yes, I figure he'll kill you one by one unless I can  
help you.  
  
Buster:  
So, what's the punchline?  
  
Ingo:  
We need you under Police Protection.  
  
Buster:  
Not a chance, I ain't going back there.  
  
Ingo punches him.  
  
Ingo:  
How about I hurt you, so you go to the hospital  
where you could receive police protection.  
  
Buster:  
Well.......  
  
Ingo:  
We can do this the easy or the hard way  
Buster, I need you to be under protection.  
Ganon will find and will kill you if you  
don't.  
  
Buster:  
Putting it that way, the slammer ain't a bad place.  
Got a lot of friends there in the slammer, as long  
as I won't be there long it'll be ok.  
  
Buster:  
Alright, be with ya a sec, just got  
to get a Dr. Goron to cool the knuckles.  
  
He gets some from a Goron Pop Machine. He drinks it.  
  
Ingo:  
Let's go, the horse is outside ready  
to leave.  
  
Buster:  
Kinda cold, need a coat.....need a...  
HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA.  
  
He drops dead on the floor, Ingo looks at the pop.  
  
Ingo(Thinking):  
I reconize this, it's a tonic, that  
makes a person laugh to death.  
  
He kicks pop machine, pops come flying out of the broken glass.  
  
Ingo(Thinking):  
Looks like round 3 goes to Ganon.  
  
He puts on Pop Machine. "Out of Order"  
  
Int/Kokiri Village/night  
  
Boki, a Kokiri child, is there in his room when Ganon comes in  
the tree.  
  
Boki:  
Oh...what up Ganon. What brings you hear.  
surprised to see you in Kokiri forest.  
  
Ganon:  
Just stopping by. Looking around.  
  
Boki:   
You know Ingo is on your tail, at least that's the  
rumor going around these parts.  
  
Ganon:  
Yes, but I'm safe nowhere. It doesn't matter though  
because I'll be ready for him. By the way, where you  
the one who betrayed me Boki?  
  
Boki:  
Me, aw Ganon, I'm yer pal.  
  
Ganon:  
Then have a cigar, pal.  
  
Ganon gives and lights cigarette for him.  
  
Boki:  
MMMMMMMMM, not a bad smoke.  
  
Ganon:  
I must be going, take care.  
  
Boki:  
Alright, see ya.  
  
Ganon leaves.  
  
Boki:  
Hey, I bet he's pulling a gag on me, I bet this is a   
exploding cigar. Same old Ganon, always with the   
laughs. I can take a joke, I mean, what harm can a  
little exploding cigar do?  
  
The tree blows up, Ganon laughs from outside.  
  
Ganon:  
Poor fellow, he guessed part of my joke! A pity he didn't  
guess that cigar was full of Nitroglycerin. Rest in pieces  
Boki! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA.  
  
Int/Zora River/night  
  
At the river before you get in Zora city, there is Ingo riding his  
horse till he sees Pilly the bum. A zorian who's banished from the cities  
from his crimes and lives in tents on the river. he's a fisherman  
by day, gambler by night.  
  
Pilly(Thinking):  
The colonel told me about Boki, it's too late  
for him, but maybe, just maybe, I can get to  
him first.  
  
Ingo:  
Pilly. I need to talk with you.  
  
Pilly(Thinking):  
*&^%. Someone tipped him off that I was the one who stole  
that old man's dough. He's come to get me!  
  
He runs till he gets behind a rock, Ingo grabs him.  
  
Ingo:  
As I was saying Pilly, Ganon has done in 3 of your  
associates, and I have reason to believe your  
next. I'm asking to put yourself in protective  
custody.  
  
Pilly:  
Sure thing.  
  
There's a sound in the distance, Ingo looks, Pilly conks his head.  
  
Pilly(Thinking):  
Boy, what kind of idiot does he take me for?  
Expecting me to buy that Ganon yarn! I know   
he's trying to pin me for that mugging.  
  
He runs in tent.  
  
Int/Tent/night  
  
Pilly(Thinking):  
All I have to do is get my Arrow shooter and then  
I'm ditching this place for to...somewhere but here.  
I'm going as far away from that Ingo freak as I can!  
  
He opens Cabinet.  
  
Pilly(Thinking):  
Heh, Ingo couldn't stop me for the mugging!  
In a couple of minutes my problems will be over!  
  
And it's true, for Ganon is hiding in his tent.  
  
Int/Zora River/night  
  
Ingo gets up from the head bashing.  
  
Ingo(Thinking):  
That idiot! I'm the only thing between him and the  
coffin and he kayos me! I didn't think he'd be so  
stupid!  
  
He runs towards tent.  
  
Ingo(Thinking):  
I should rest, but I have no time for that! I need  
to get to Pilly before it's too late!  
  
Int/Tent/night  
  
He goes in tent, Pilly has been hanged.  
  
Ingo(Thinking):  
Too late! Ganon's beaten me! He's like a one-man plaque.  
He comes, kills, and vanishes!Or...has he?  
  
From behind Ganon whacks him in the head to the ground. He puts his foot on  
his head.  
  
Ganon(Thinking):  
His life is mine! I can crush him, I can triumph! But  
such a hollow victory! It was mere luck that caused  
me to succeed! I always imagined I'd defeat him  
with madness and intelligence.  
  
He leaves Tent.  
  
Ganon(Thinking):  
No! Without the game Ingo and I have been playing for  
years, winning is nothing! He shall live, until I can  
destroy him properly.  
  
Int/Tent/night  
  
Ingo wakes up.  
  
Ingo(Thinking):  
Oh boy, people are making a habit of using my head  
as a drum! And I'm letting them! Ganon almost kicked  
me into the next century. What's this?  
  
He feels his head where Ganon put his foot on.  
  
Ingo(Thinking):  
What's this? Crude oil. Could it be a clue?  
Can't read it though......  
  
Int/Zora River/night  
  
Ingo gets on horse.  
  
Int/Hyrule Field/night  
  
Ingo:  
Nothing to do but search for the last of his men.  
The scientist who used to live at the Lake,  
Jack Ripley. He made some good Zora Eye drops.  
Last I heard, he was living in Hyrule market  
selling his product. I believe he stills owns  
the house and does his experiments there on the  
weekends. It's a Tuesday though.  
  
Int/Hyrule Market/night  
  
He sees where his stand is, no one is there.  
  
Lady:  
You wondering where Mr. Ripley went to?  
  
Ingo:  
Yes, where?  
  
Lady:  
He went with a old friend...said to some rain slick  
place.  
  
Ingo rushes and gets on horse and leaves.  
  
Int/Hyrule Field/night  
  
Ingo(Thinking):  
Of course! Rain slick! If I hadn't been hit so many  
times I'd remember! There was a oil accident on the  
lake, next to where Ripley used to live, it's a  
excellent place for Ganon. Dark, eerie, gothic,  
away from normal society.  
  
Int/Lake/night  
  
Ingo gets off horse, he looks at house.  
  
Ingo:  
I see the sign,"Closed off" I feel a sense of danger!  
Exactly what I want!  
  
He enters the house, when he goes in the door locks, it's dark inside.  
The intercom turns on.  
  
Ganon(Intercom):  
Oh...Ingo! You found me, I was certain you would.  
And I'm glad!  
  
Ingo:  
Any particular reason Ganon?  
  
Ganon:  
Yes, yes, Yes. All the time in the patted cell I  
missed our clashes. I dreamed of killing you in  
a specially humorous way!  
  
Ingo:  
Care to begin?  
  
Ingo runs after Ganon, who was behind the intercom. He throws  
Gas on him.  
  
Ingo:  
A gas bomb? Naturally, I came prepared.  
  
Ganon:  
Your gas antidote tunic? How well I call when  
you invented it. This is gonna be fun.  
  
He puts hand on handle.  
  
Ingo:  
I'm gonna kick your......  
  
Ganon:  
Don't sink your fist into me just yet Ingo! Notice  
I'm holding a handle attached to the chain.  
  
Ingo looks up, there's the old scientist on a platform over the pool in  
the house. He's tied up.  
  
Ganon:  
At the platform, my old assistant Ripley! I yank  
the chain and he falls in, but don't worry! I'm not  
mean, he won't drown.  
  
Ingo looks down the pool.  
  
Ganon:  
No, he'll be a meal for the shark I found half-dead  
on the beach. Poor fishy was hurt by the oil spill.  
  
Ingo:  
What's the punchline Ganon?  
  
Ganon:  
I'll allow Ripley to live, if you put your  
hands behind you.......  
  
Ingo:  
And I go swimming with the shark?  
  
Ganon:  
Ohhh...the clever one, aren't you? What's  
your answer.  
  
Ingo:  
Put the shackles on! You realize your very insane.  
  
Ganon:  
It's my most charming trait.  
  
Ganon does, and they go on the platform. He kicks Ingo into the pool.  
  
Ganon:  
The shark's having you for dinner! HA HA HA!  
  
He pushes Ripley in!  
  
Ganon:  
For desert, Sharky can have Ripley!  
  
Ingo:  
You promised!  
  
Ganon:  
I'm a notorious liar, ta-ta all! HA HA HA HA HA!  
  
Ganon leaves, Ingo looks down at the bottom where Ripley is.  
  
Ingo(Thinking):  
Neither of us can last a minute with that hungry  
beast pursuing us! It's going for Ripley!  
  
  
He puts chain in sharks mouth, he pulls up!  
  
Ingo(Thinking):  
Maybe I can snap this Shark's spine if I can break  
the shackles! Blast you break!  
  
He pulls, the shark sinks to bottom. He gets Ripley and him out of the  
pool.  
  
Ingo:  
Are you alright Ripley?  
  
Ripley:  
I'll live! You better hurry to get to Ganon.  
  
Ingo goes outside and chases after Ganon.  
  
Int/Lakeside/night  
  
Ganon looks and sees Ingo is following him, he runs from him.  
  
Ingo(Thinking):  
If he gets to the lake, he'll swim to Zora city,  
and It'll take me a long time to find him.  
  
The horse comes by Ingo, he gets on it. Ganon slips on some oil and falls.  
  
Ingo:  
It's over Ganon! Your finished!  
  
He whacks Ganon to the ground. He ties him up with special steel.  
  
Ganon:  
&^%$ that pollution! I was so close.  
  
Ingo:  
Whatever....time for the loony house.  
  
Ganon tries to run, Ingo knocks him out. He falls, his face hits some oil.  
  
Ingo:  
Some people never learn. Imagine, me being grateful  
for pollution because of you.  
  
The End? 


End file.
